This invention relates generally to electronically commutated motors, and more specifically, to methods and systems for recording operating information of an electronically commutated motor.
Power control systems for electronically commutated motors (ECM), sometimes referred to as brushless direct current (DC) motors, are utilized to control the operation of ECMs. More specifically, a processing device such as a microcontroller may be utilized in a power control system to control the operation of ECMs. Occasionally, in some cases because of the speeds, loads, and voltages involved with ECM operation, an ECM or power control system may fail.
A common failure mode for microcontroller based power control systems is a cascading type failure. This type of failure may begin with a power switch failure, which may allow a low voltage circuit, such as a power control system, to be overloaded by a high voltage and fail.